


Kyalin: Eyes On Me

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, The Legend of Korra - Fandom, tlok
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Masturbation, Smut, Somewhat Voyeurism, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: Tumblr prompts:"I don't like getting off on my own.""Touch yourself."Lin walks into Kya touching herself after a long day at the office.Belongs to my smut collection on Wattpad.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Kyalin: Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! It’s currently 12:36 a.m. in Myanmar🇲🇲 and I figured, hey, why don’t I release two fanfics in a span of 24 hours? Still sad over BNHA chap 296 tho 😞.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋  
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola

It was the wee hours of the morning and Chief Lin Beifong highly doubted that her wife, Kya was still awake. Huffs and groans skirt the air as she keyed her apartment door and neared her bedroom door.

"Fuck, go harder," Kya raggedly pleaded.

_What? Is Kya cheating on me? My seismic senses sense that she's alone but I can never be too careful._

"Lin, baby, fuck," choked the waterbender, "Faster, baby, faster!"

Lin peeked from the marginally ajar door to see her wife touching herself——her legs were spread in full display for Lin to see. Lin shakily breathed.

_Fuck. She's touching herself. Should I enter or should I let her finish?_

"Lin, please fuck me," Kya murmured, one hand massaging her voluptuous slopes whilst the other ravaged her caramel clitoris.

Lin swallowed thickly, unconsciously squeezing her legs together so as to supply a subtle amount of pressure on her womanhood.

"Lin!" Kya screamed as creamy custard droplets dripped down her fingers.

Kya's eyes met Lin's, wide-eyed as both their cheeks tainted rouge. The women both blurted out awkward apologies.

"Don't Kya. It's okay. I'm sorry for invading your privacy," Lin uttered, "I hope this doesn't mar our relationship in any way. I'm so sorr—."

"Don't," Kya comforted, "I don't like getting off on my own. Well, at least not when I could have you, anyway."

"Touch yourself," Lin commanded.

"W-What?" Kya stuttered.

"You heard me. Touch yourself." The younger woman repeated, "If you put up a good show I might just join you."

The silver-haired woman bit her lip and spread her legs further apart so that her body was bare before her lover's feral, possessive gaze. Kya seductively moved so that her curvaceous buxom bounced every so slightly; she sucked her index and middle finger and intentionally led a string of saliva on her chocolate nipples.

After seeing Lin's jaw hit the floor, Kya smirked arrogantly and swept her tongue up and down her fingers preparatory to joining her slick tips to her moist folds.

Her digits moved in circles; rapture pulsed through her veins as she hummed captivatingly. Lin reached forward, no longer able to contain her raging hormones. She thumbed Kya's firm nubs with a mixture of her own saliva and Kya's, making the espresso-skinned beauty pant uncontrollably.

"Guess I'm just that good, huh?" Kya's teasing came to a halt when Lin suckled and chewed tenderly on one of the nubs.

The earthbender circuited her tongue, enveloping the nub while her hand toyed with the other breast. Kya picked up impetus, closing her eyes and focusing on the electrifying sensation engulfing her nerves. She felt a high once again, pleasure overtaking all her senses.

"Love you," Lin muttered. Having already came twice, Lin decided to prevent Kya from fatigue by lightly peppering her lover with kisses throughout her contractions.

After a brief breather, Lin resumed; she pecked her lover's collarbones and traced between her lover's valleys with damp lips. Advancing southward, she admired her wife's curves, raining her with flattery here and there.

Hovering above Kya's vulva, Lin whiffed in the tangy fragrance of her climax and exhaled. She gingerly nibbled the skin of the elder woman and warmed up her gaping entrance before sliding her index finger in.

The waterbender rasped at the sudden insertion; the middle finger joined the rapid thrusts, followed by the ring finger, making Kya scream in ecstasy.

"Please," the ocean-eyed woman begged.

"Please what?" Chief growled, her thumb now whirling the sensitive, throbbing clit.

"Please fuck me harder," Kya muttered, raking her long fingers through the grey hair.

Lin responded by ramming the three fingers directly to Kya's weak spot, rubbing harshly every time the fingers find the spot. The constricting of her lover's walls indicated that her lover's climax was near; she upped the momentum and muffled Kya's moans with a kiss.

A handful of thrusts later, Kya was practically vibrating, her legs shook violently as pumps of porcelain exploded from her overstimulated folds. Lin lowered herself and licked Kya's glistening womanhood prior to showering her wife with praises.


End file.
